School Adventures
by ACOUNTCLOSED
Summary: Ever wondered what the series 5 team got up to in school?


**This story is set using the newest team when they're around the age of 14.**

**Friday**

Becker sat at his desk looking round his History classroom in boredom. He couldn't wait to get out of school. His father had just won a war and was due home that day. It had been ages since Becker had last seen him and the past week had gone really slowly.

After what seemed like ages, the bell finally rang and everyone hurriedly started shoving their things into their bags. There was a sudden noise of voices as everyone started talking excitedly as the week finally came to an end. Everyone stood up to leave. Emily and Jess were giggling excitedly about something and Connor and Abby were whispering to each other. "Have I said you can go yet?" The history teacher, Mr West questioned. Everyone groaned and sat back down. Becker glanced at his watch. Every second that was ticking away as Mr West lectured on about World War 1 was one less second to spend with his dad. Five minutes later, Mr West finally let them go. Becker hurried out of the room and was just about to start running when Connor stopped him.

"Sorry Connor, I don't have any time to stop and chat," Becker said as he tried to get away.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come to the cinema with us tomorrow," Connor asked.

"I can't sorry," Becker replied before running off but a few feet down the corridor Becker was stopped again by Jess.

"Becker!" Jess called. Becker stopped running and turned to Jess.

"I can't come to the cinema if that's what you're asking," Becker told Jess quickly.

"No, just wanted to remind you, new boy's coming on Monday," Jess explained.

"And?" Becker frowned.

"Just don't bully him like you did to me," Jess teased.

"You just couldn't stay away from me!" Becker teased Jess back before running off.

**Monday**

Becker walked into the school building with Connor, Jess, Abby and Emily. "So what do we have first?" Becker asked with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Maths," Emily answered with a sigh.

"You see, what's the point of having maths first?" Becker asked. "You're already half asleep as it is. Surely it'd be best to have something like PE first to wake you up?"

"Look Becker, we all know you love and are good at PE," Abby muttered. "It doesn't mean you always have to go on about the subject." For some weird reason, Becker suddenly remembered the conversation he had had with Jess Friday afternoon. He turned to Jess smirking.

"I wonder where the new boy is," Becker smiled. "I'm in the mood to bully someone!"

"I was joking Becker," Jess gasped in horror. "I didn't mean it. You aren't actually thinking about doing it are you? Because if you do, you do realise you're going to get into big trouble." Becker, Connor, Emily and Abby all burst out laughing. "What?"

"It was a joke," Becker explained while he was still laughing. "You're so easy to wind up."

"Hilary," Becker heard his name being called and groaned. He hated it when some teachers didn't listen and called him by his first name. He turned round to see the Principal walking up towards him: Mr Lester. Lester was strolling up calmly with his hands behind his back.

"What have you done now?" Connor whispered sounding curious.

"Nothing," Becker replied slowly as he frowned. "Yes sir?"

"I want you to help the new boy find his way round the school," Lester answered.

"Me?" Becker asked, glancing back at his friends to see that they all had rather puzzled looks on their faces to. "Why me?"

"Because you're the first person who popped into my head," Lester shrugged. "His name's Matthew Anderson and he's waiting for you at the reception so if I were you, I'd hurry." Lester turned and walked off.

"So much for the bullying," Becker sighed as he winked at Jess.

"Are you ever going to leave that be?" Jess smiled. Becker paused for a while.

"Nope," Becker shook his head. "Now better run. See you all in maths!" Becker ran off towards the reception to find Matthew. Becker found a boy around the same height as him with brown hair and blue eyes. "Matthew Anderson?"

"Yeah. I prefer Matt though," the boy answered. "You?"

"Hilary Becker," Becker replied. "I prefer Becker though." The two stood facing each other for a few minutes. It looked like they were scanning each other, trying to find strengths and weaknesses without actually speaking. After moments of silence, Becker spoke. "We better go."

"Yeah," Matt agreed with a quick nod. "What have we got first?"

"Maths," Becker answered with a groan as he led the way towards the maths classroom.

"I guess you aren't a maths fan," Matt said as he tried to make conversation.

"More of a sporty person," Becker's reply was a simple and quick one and Matt felt as if he wasn't welcome. He quickly decided to stay quiet and let Becker try to make conversation if he actually wanted to talk. The rest of the way to the maths room with pretty awkward. Every now and again one of them would glance at the other or would mutter something to themselves. Both of them were certainly glad when they reached the classroom. Becker went straight to his seat and as he sat down he realised there was a spare seat next to him. He just hoped that Matt wouldn't be seated next to him. The journey to the room had been awkward and Becker felt something strange about the new kid. Becker watched as Matt nodded as moved walked away from the teacher. To Becker's horror, it looked like Matt was walking towards him but he sighed in relief when Matt sat down next to Emily. Becker saw Jess sitting in front of him. Becker leant across his desk. "You'll be glad to know I didn't bully the new kid!" He whispered in Jess' ear.

**What do you think? Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
